superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Jetsons: The Movie (1994 film) Credits
Opening Logos B53A8D84-52E0-42C4-AEFD-7E3734D5287E.png * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Hanna-Barbera Production * In Association With Comedy Central * "Jetsons: The Movie" * Featuring the Voices of ** Corey Burton as George Jetson ** Patric Zimmerman as Elroy Jetson ** Tiffany as Judy Jetson ** Penny Singleton as Jane Jetson ** Jean Vanderpyl as Rosie the Robot ** Don Messick as Astro ** John Lithgow as Mr. Spacely * Music Score by: John Debney * Supervising Director: Iwao Takamoto * Supervising Animation Director: David Michener * Supervising Producer: Bruce David Johnson * Written By: Dennis Marks, Nishit Shah * Produced And Directed By: William Hanna & Joseph Barbera Ending Credits * "Jetsons: The Movie" * Produced by: Hanna-Barbera Studios * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Production Manager: Yvonne Palmer * Supervising Film Editors: Pat Foley, Terry W. Moore, Larry C. Cowan * Production Design: Al Gmuer * Pre Production Design: Judith Holmes Clarke, Ric Estrada * Storyboard Artists: Don Sheppard, Alex Lovy, Chris Otsuki, Kay Wright, Jim Willoughby, Don Jurwich, Scott Jeralds * Animation Director: Ray Patterson * Layout Director: Deane Taylor * Layout Supervisor: John Ahern * Character Design Department Supervisor: Jack White * Character Model Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Animation Checking Supervisor: Gina Bradley * Xerox Supervisor: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Music Supervision by: George Tobin * Technical Advisor: Jerry Mills * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Assistant Recording Director/Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Recording Assistant: Jamie Thomason Cast * George Jetson - Corey Burton * Mr. Spacely - John Lithgow * Jane Jetson - Penny Singleton * Elroy Jetson - Patric Zimmerman * Judy Jetson - Tiffany * Astro - Don Messick * Rosie the Robot - Jean Vanderpyl * Rudy 2 - Ronnie Schell * Lucy 2 - Patti Deutsch * Teddy 2 - Dana Hill * Fergie Furbelow - Russi Taylor * Apollo Blue - Paul Kreppel * Rocket Rick - Rick Dees * Cosmic Cosmo - Steve McClintock * With the Additional Voice Talents of: Michael Bell, Jeff Bergman, Brian Cummings, Brad Garrett, Mr. Lawrence, Rob Paulsen, Susan Silo, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Jim Ward, Frank Welker Animation * Character Design: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Rick Schneider-Calabash * Key Animation: Frank Andrina, Oliver "Lefty" Callahan, David Feiss, Don MacKinnon, Irv Spence * Animators: Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush, Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn, Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo * Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Bill Mims, Ilona Kaba, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Bronwen Barry, Don Judge, Vicky Banks, Sue Houghton, Jeff LaFlamme, Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil * Animation Checkers: Bob Revell, Vicki White, Beth Goodwin, Eleanor Dahlen, Jan Adams * Computer Animation by: deGraf/Wahrman, Inc. * Computer Provided by: Symbolics Graphics Division, Inc. * Computer Effects Supervisors: Brad deGraf, Michael Wahrman * Sequence Producers: Anne M. Adams, Michelle Porter * Head Technicial Director: Jim Hillin * Sequence Manager: Craig Newman * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Editorial: Ladd McPartland * Technical Directors: Ken Brain, Liza Keith, Larry Malone, Jay Sloat, Phil Zucco * Title Sequence Director: Brian Jennings * Main Title Design: Dale Herigstad * Additional Art Direction: Allan Battino * Head Technical Director: Phil Zucco * Technical Directors: Brad deGraf, Wendy Elwell, Larry Malone, Jay Sloat * Vehicle Animation by: Kroyer Films, Inc. * Computer Animation: Bill Kroyer * Technical Directors: Brian Jennings, Mark Pompian, Brian Schindler * Sequence Manager: Leslie Hinton * Film Sequence for "You and Me" by Kurtz and Friends * Sequence Designer: Robert Peluce * Sequence Director: Bob Kurtz * Additional Computer Graphics: Bill Proctor * Additional Animation: Sam Cornell, Cheryl Abood * Layout: Michelle Urbano, Dan Haskett * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Ruben Chavez * Background Design: Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner * Background Layout: Andrew Gentle, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, Tony Sgroi, Owen Fitzgerald, Bill Proctor, Art Leonardi * Background Keys: Joe Binggeli, Lorraine Marue, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Ruben Chavez, Patti Palmer, Jim Hickey, Eric Heschong, Andy Phillipson, Mike Humphries, Bob Schaeffer, Bonnie Callahan, Dennis Venizelos, Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland, John Rice, Gloria Wood, Jonathan Goley * Visual Design: Jean-Maxime Perramon, Bob Simmons * Xerox Color Specialist: Martin Crossley * Xerox Reduction: Richard Wilson * Xerox: Marlene Burkhart, Ralph Coffman * Paste-Up: Jeffrey Eckert * Production Assistant - Graphics: Parviz Parandoush * Inkers: Joyce Alexander, Kristine Brown, Christine Conklin, Peggy Gregory, Kathy Hardin, Robin Kane, Chris Stocks * Painters: Kim Conte, Audrey Covello, Sybil Cuzzort, Betsy Ergenbright, Mary Fallis, Etsuko Fujioka, Shelly Gillespie, Maria Gonzalez, Lori Jo Hanson, Ronda Hicks, Christine Kingsland, Delores Mills, Carmen Noriega, Meling Pabian, Jo Anne Plein, Ramona Randa, Nellie Rodriguez, Rose Ann Stire, Lydia Swayne, Pattie Torocsik, Helene Vives * Final Checkers: Sue Burke, Nelda Ridley, Howard Schwartz, Sandy Wogatzke * Color Key: Karen Greslie * Mark-Up: Linda Redondo * Cel Service: Francesca Moralde, Rose Di Bucci * Production Assistants: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Dan Conte, Linda Moore * Production Consultant: Henry Larrecq * Studio Executive: Daniel Wheatcroft * Marketing: Rusty Citron * Research Librarian: Hillary Dunchak * Film Librarian: Jamie Deckard * Assistant to Mr. Hanna: Ginger Robertson * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Mr. Takamoto: Delores Sommer * Assistant to Mr. Johnson: June B. Liebling * Assistant to Jayne Barbera: Erika Grossbart Green * Dialogue Coach: Julie Bennett * Traffic Coordinator: Debby Lathrop * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Camera Supervisor: Daniel Bunn * Camera: Aaron Caughran, Ron Jackson, Robert Jacobs, David J. Link, Steve Mills, Neil Owen Viker, Paul Wainess, Steve Wilzbach * Film Editors: Gregory V. Watson, Jr., Gilbert Iverson, Tim Iverson, Karen Doulac, Sam Horta, Timothy Borquez * Optical Effects by: Perpetual Motion Pictures * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * End Credits by: Pacific Title * Color Timing by: Bud Broughton, Ron Sanders * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film Sound * Orchestrations: Christophe Beck, Brad Dechter, Don Grady, Ira Hearshen, Guy Moon * Music Editors: Tom Gleason, Brian Mars * Musical Director: Sam Horta * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Mike Deasy: Guitar, Maria Newman: Viola, James Thatcher: French Horn * Music Scoring Supervisor: Bodie Chandler * Assistant Music Supervisor: Tim James * Songs Programming by: John Duarte * Songs Engineered by: Rob Russell * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Music Score Recorded by: Murray McFadden * Music Scored at: Evergreen Studios, Burbank, CA. * Original Recording: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel, Ed Collins, Chuck Britz * Supervising Re-Recording Mixer: Bill Nicholson * Re-Recording Mixers: Tom Meloeny, Peter S. Reale * Recordist: Tim Grace * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Negative Cutter: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, James Hearn * Sound Effects by: Blue Light Sound, Inc. * Supervising Sound Editor and Mixer: Timothy Borquez * Supervising Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Larry C. Cowan, Pat Foley, Patrick J. Foley Jr., Mike Gollom, Terry W. Moore, Robert R. Rutledge, Thomas Syslo, Leslie Earl Wolf Jr. * Lexicon Opus Sound Editors: David A. Arnold, Dave Kulczycki * Sound Editors: Allan Bromberg, Steve Bushelman, Simon Coke, Karen Doulac, Gilbert Iverson, Tim Iverson, William Kean, Brian Mars, Mark Ormandy, Allan Schultz, Jerry Stanford, Gregory V. Watson, Jr., Robert Waxman, Sherman Waze * Sound Effects Editor: Carol Lewis * First Assistant Sound Editor: Michael Murphy * Dialogue Editors: Andrea Horta, Leslie Earl Wolf Jr. * Supervising Sound Mixer: Timothy Borquez * Lexicon Opus Sound Mixer/Engineer: Richard A. Wollrich * ADR/Foley Editor: Eileen Horta * Foley Artists: Craig Jaeger, Paige Pollack, Ed Steidele * Special Sound Effects Creation: John Paul Fasal * Dialogue and Sound Effects: Sam Horta, Timothy Borquez * Dialogue and Sound Editorial: Horta Editorial Services Inc. * Sound Effects Created on: Lexicon's LXP-5 * Produced in Association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Inc., Cuckoo's Nest Studios ** Associate Producer: James Wang ** Supervising Directors: Chris Hauge, Dan Hunn, Paul Stibal ** Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Songs * "Jetsons Main Title" ** Written by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera & Hoyt Curtin * "Gotcha" ** Written by: Tim James and Steve McClintock ** Performed by: Steve McClintock and Garm Beall * "Maybe Love, Maybe Not" ** Written by: Tim James, Steve McClintock & Steve Kempster ** Performed by: Steve McClintock * "Staying Together" ** Written by: Mike Piccirillo ** Performed by: Shane Sutton ** Courtesy of MCA Records * "I Always Thought I'd See You Again" ** Written by: Tim James, Steve McClintock, Phil Coleman & George Tobin ** Performed by: Tiffany ** Courtesy of MCA Records * "First Time in Love" ** Written by: Mike Piccirillo ** Performed by: Shane Sutton ** Courtesy of MCA Records * "You and Me" ** Written by: Tim James, Steve McClintock, Mark Mancina & George Tobin ** Performed by: Tiffany ** Courtesy of MCA Records * "Home" ** Written by: Tim James, Steve McClintock & Mark Mancina ** Performed by: Tiffany ** Courtesy of MCA Records * "We're the Jetsons" (Jetson's Rap ** Written by: Mike Piccirillo ** Performed by: XXL * "With You All the Way" ** Written by: Carl Wurtz ** Performed by: Shane Sutton ** Courtesy of MCA Records * Original Songs Produced by: George Tobin * Original Sound Track Album Available on: MCA Records, Compact Discs and Cassettes A2FDDBBA-9293-49A0-BEA0-39409F33E30B.jpeg * No. 30560 Motion Picture Association of America * Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo® Digital in Selected Theatres * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * © MCMXCIV The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * The Jetsons® Characters and Property © 1962, 1990 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication: United States of America, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized, duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos 23CB35F5-CE6E-438F-AFAA-38273AD26D69.jpeg 66A2D1AE-6311-4327-A0FA-9ABE54DF7C1B.jpeg B53A8D84-52E0-42C4-AEFD-7E3734D5287E.png * Hanna-Barbera · A Great American Broadcasting Company * Comedy Central * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:The Jetsons Category:NBC Category:Rated G Category:Screen Media Ventures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Random House Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Disney Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:End Credits Category:TAFT Entertainment Pictures